


Puppy Love

by TazersKaner (msrogersstark)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dogs, M/M, Puppies, Tendy The Dog - Freeform, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrogersstark/pseuds/TazersKaner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Umm do one about one person of the pairing getting a little tiny puppy with legs that are so short the puppies tummy touches the ground when it walks and the other person of the pairing wants to not like the puppy cause it’s irresponsible but is all heart eyes over the fact that it’s tummy touches the ground."-Maddie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loochskywalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loochskywalker/gifts).



> This is shit i'm sorry

Patrick walks in the door and is greeted by a loud crashing, followed by barking (?) and a very loud “Shit.”

He can hear nails scrabbling on their hardwood floors, and a very loud thump that sounds like a body. It has Patrick dropping his duffle bag quickly and running towards the location of the noise, the kitchen.

 

Matt looks up when he hears Patrick’s footsteps coming towards him, but he doesn’t loosen his grip on the squirming bundle in his arms. Patrick appears in the doorway and Matt blushes, realizing he’s got some explaining to do. Matt is stretched out on the floor, dressed in a pair of avs sweats and one of Patrick’s hoodies, is covered in dog hair, as is the floor. The bundle in his arms gets loose and makes a beeline for Patrick. The dog doesn’t seem to realize that he is still a puppy and makes it only a few steps forward before going sprawling across the floor, arriving in a heap at Patrick’s feet. The dog doesn’t seem any worse for wear, popping straight back up and throwing himself at Patrick’s legs. Matt hurries to his feet.

“No, Tendy. Come.” Matt sighs and scoops up the dog, stopping it from attacking Patrick’s shoes.

“Is that some strange form of dirty talk?” Patrick asks skeptically, looking between Matt and the dog, who is still trying to make a break for it.

Matt rolls his eyes and tightens his grip on the dog. “No, Tendy, is his name.”

He points to the dog in his arms. “And I tried to keep him corralled in the kitchen but he heard you and the gate fell down and…”

Matt trails off because Patrick has his arms crossed now and uh oh, something bad is about to happen.

“I don’t remember ever discussing getting a dog.”

“Well, no, you have a point.” Matt admits, “but, we were at the pet store and this dog just looked at me and pressed his nose against the glass.”

“They do that, Matt. They are dogs.”

Matt attempts to use his hands to explain but it means he lets go of the dog and Tendy goes careening back towards Patrick. Patrick side steps the dog and lets it slide into the other room before approaching Matt.

“Well, I wouldn’t have even noticed but like, his tummy is so close to the ground.” Matt explains, wringing his hands and taking a step back as Patrick approaches.

“So you bought a dog because his tummy is close to the ground?”

“…Yes.”

Patrick sighs and reaches into the fridge for a water bottle.  Tendy wanders back into the kitchen now, and Patrick does notice. His tummy is really close to the ground.

“We just don’t have time for a dog, Matt. We don’t even have time for our rookie.”

“But Nate’s tummy isn’t close to the ground. Tendy’s is.”

“The area between the ground and the stomach does not mean anything, Matthew.”

“Well, we can’t just return him.” Matt points out, bending down to scoop up the puppy.

“No?” Patrick cross his arms and looks pointedly at the dog.

“No.” Matt holds out the dog gingerly. Maybe if Patrick holds onto it, he’ll feel the love.

Patrick takes Tendy from Matt, adjusting his hands so that he’s holding the puppy properly.

Tendy pops his head up to sniff at Patrick, licking his nose and snuggling further into Patrick’s arms.

Matt grins and meets Patrick’s eyes, satisfied. Patrick rolls his eyes but nods, putting the dog down on the floor. It’s true; his tummy really is close to ground. Patrick smiles softly.

“Told you.” Matt singsongs, walking towards his boyfriend.

“No more dogs. We have our hands full with Nate and now Tendy.”

“Even if their tummies are close to the ground?”

“We’ll see.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
